A Diamond In The Rough
by CarbyLOVE2
Summary: CARBY. nuff Said. Summaries are a nightmare
1. Default Chapter

"Carter! Get the hell over here!" Kerry screamed from the crowded admit desk.  
  
"Yeah?" Carter asked holding his stethescope as he hurried toward her.  
  
"Why is that girl with the broken ankle still in curtain 3, I told you to discharge her 2 hours ago!"  
  
"I'm on it Dr. Weaver." He said as he tryed to force a smile. After working for her for 3 years, it's kind of hard to smile."Wait, Kerry.."  
  
"Yes Dr. Carter?" She asked politley.  
  
"You never told me to discharge any of your patients today."  
  
"Don't give me that, John. I told you to splint her and send her off." She argued quite well.  
  
"Umm.. Dr. Weaver?" Carter said as he was walking away.  
  
"What Now Carter?!  
  
"You never told me to do it. but I will anyway. Because I'm a GOOD.. Guy." He said oh so sarcastically.  
  
Carter walked into the lounge and sat down at the desk to finish some dictations. After he had gotten through about ten of them, he desperatly needed Caffeine, so he got up to get some coffee. just then Abby ran in balling her eyes out. She made her way over to the couch and put her face into a pillow. John Carters a sensitive guy, a caring guy, so he went over to see what was up.  
  
" Abby, are you ok?" He asked as he was rubbing her back.  
  
It took a few seconds but Abby managed to pull her head out of the pillow and speak softly. " I'm on Probation and KERRY is suspending me!" she said as tears began to roll back down her already moistened cheeks.  
  
" What? .. she can't do that!" " That's what I said, but she said you don't have the authority". she said as she sniffled one last time. " She repermanded me because she said I was supposed to inject morphine into a 6 year old boy with an earache!" she whined  
  
Carter did a double take and couldn't believe what he heard."What?.. you know, she's been acting really weird these past months.. I could swear she's showing early signs of Alzheimer's."  
  
" Yes, that must be it." Abby laughed  
  
"Well I'm off now. Do you want to grab some dinner? I'm starving!" he implied.  
  
Mark walked in the room and went to his locker.  
  
"Carter, Kerry wants you to suture a woman in 5."  
  
" I'm off..at 7" he told him.  
  
" Well, It's 6:56, Kerrys going to jump up your ass if you don't take it... now."  
  
Carter turned to Abby. We can still go, this shouldn't take too much time.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Carter aproached exam 5 with ease hoping it won't take time away from his and Abby dinner. Boy, was he in for a surprise.  
  
" Mrs. Randolph? I'm Dr. Carter. I'll be removing your suture." Carter stated bluntly.  
  
" o0o0o yes Dr....It's Here..." She said as she started to moan and pull up her shirt.  
  
" Ok then" he said and began to remove the stitches from her left breast.  
  
The woman was becoming ancy from Dr. Carters good looks and put her Knee right between his legs to push up. Dr. Carter became very uncomfortable and started to sweat.  
  
" Umm.. Mrs. Randolph, can you move your knee?" He asked nicely.  
  
The woman pushed her knee up farther and started unbottoning his shirt. Lucky for him, he was finished.  
  
" Okay, I'll send in a nurse to bandage that." He said as he ran out of the room all red faced to get Abby and go eat.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Carter and Abby sat in the small quiet diner and shared a few pleasant conversations before recieving their dinner.  
  
"Why were you in such a hurry to get here before?" Abby asked Carter as she giggled.  
  
" You Won't believe me." He smiled.  
  
" Try me Carter" she laughed.  
  
Carter wiped his mouth and put down his fork. He began to explain the horrifying details of his experience in exam 5. He took a deep breath.  
  
" I was doing a suture removal on some middle aged woman and she was hitting on me." he started  
  
" Oo0o Flattering." Abby Replied  
  
" oh NO."Carter began again." She put her knee between my legs to see if I was horny. My god! and she tried to unbutton my shirt!"  
  
" Wow. A porno patient. I can't say I 've had one yet but, I'm still a nurse..." Abby chuckled. Just then a silence fell between them and carter was staring at the door.  
  
" Carter?" Abby asked  
  
All of a sudden a middle aged woman walked through the door.  
  
" Oh my god, Carter there's your woman!"  
  
The lady spotted them from across the room and started walking over. Carter sunk down in his chair.  
  
" She's comming, RUN!" He yelled. He grabbed Abby's hand and ran out. The lady was chasing them and as he went to step out the door, he missed his footing and slipped. He hit his head on a sharp rock and was knocked unconsious with a deep cut on his forehead. Lying on the pavement. 


	2. One In a Million

John Carter woke up, disoriented and dizzy a few hours later in the ER. Abby was sitting next to him, holding his hand and watching over him as if she were his angel.  
  
" Hey Abby." he said softly  
  
" Hey carter, are you ok? You took a really nasty fall."  
  
" yeah, I'm ok, now that your here. If I'd waken up alone I'd probably be scared. I can't thank you enough." he explained.  
  
" Oh, you'll probably find some way, Carter.. you always do." she paused a moment and continued. "Um.. you need stitches.. but I figured I'd wait until you were consious."  
  
" Ok, then."  
  
Abby grabbed a wet gauze and began cleaning off the deep cut. Then she took out the needle and thread to begin sewing him up. As she leaned in to see more clearly, Carter leaned in to get comfortable because his leg fell asleep, and at that moment their lips met for the first time. And at that moment, everything that had happened between them before had ACTUALLY meant something.  
  
" Abby, Im sorry...I didn't.." He said as he was scrambling to speak in complete sentences. " i told you you'd find a way to thank me."  
  
Carter figured that was the signal to keep going so he pushed her chin up with his finger and leaned in for another kiss.  
  
Carter and Abby Spent the night there, and they were ready to step out into the hospital halls carefree of what everyone thought about Co-worker relationships. Carter pushed open the door and found everything was the same as always. He thought It would all be different now because of the little tryst in the room last night. but it wasn't and he was relieved.  
  
" Hey, Carter.. you okay? I heard you fell." Chuny asked being her usual nosy self.  
  
" I'm okay thanks, Chuny."  
  
Mark approached Carter and Abby from behind and put his hand on Abby's Shoulder. She Jerked around.  
  
"What's up Dr. greene?"  
  
"We got a multiple trauma comming in and I need you and Carter on it."  
  
" Okay" Carter said  
  
Carter and Abby ran into the trauma and Carter stopped.  
  
"whats wrong?" Abby asked  
  
" I have a bad headache, go intubate him I can't"  
  
" Okay i got it" She said  
  
Carter watched over her back. This guy was dying and Abby was a nurse.. she shouldn't have been doing this.  
  
" Come on Abby this guy is Dying!!" He screamed  
  
" I'm sorry!"  
  
" Just.. God damnit gimme it!" He yelled  
  
" Abby walked out of the Trauma and outside. She took a seat on a bench by the doors to wait until someone came to get her. About ten minutes later, Carter stepped outside with his hands in his pockets and his head down.  
  
" You had no clue what the hell you were doing in there."  
  
" I'm sorry.. I just. I dont know." She replied audibly  
  
" That's no excuse!" He said raising his voice" You should have done better!" He laughed" Nothing has changed other then the fact that i love you!" At this point All Abby was doing was nodding and he was screaming uncontrollably. " It's not going to be any different at the workplace because of what happened!"  
  
Abby stood up pinned him against the wall and kissed him. she gave him a passionate kiss. It took him a minute to recover and then he grabbed her waist and pulled her toward him.  
  
" I'm sorry."  
  
" It's ok...... why don't I take you home and give you some chicken soup?" She explained as she ran her fingers through his dark brown hair. " It''ll make your head feel better too."  
  
" Thanks, Abby."  
  
Just then Dr. weaver walked out with all her locker belongings in a box.  
  
" John, Abby..goodbye." " What?" Carter asked confused " I'm leaving." She pointed. " That's my cab.."She paused "I have Alzheimers and they took away my liscense for practicing medicine."  
  
" I'm sorry Kerry.." John said as he gave her a hug." You'll be ok you've had 14 great years don't forget it.I gotta go get my coat ..I'll be back."  
  
Kerry eyed him all the way into the ambulance bay doors and then started to walk away.  
  
"Goodbye Abby."  
  
" Bye Dr. Weaver"  
  
" Abby.." She started  
  
" Yeah, Dr. Weaver?"  
  
" I know for 4 years I've never being nice enough to give you my advice but.. Don't let him go. He may be your teacher, but you guys belong together. Even when you fight you look happy. He's one in a million, Abby."  
  
" Thanks Dr. weaver"  
  
" Call me Kerry.. and Abby?"  
  
" Yeah Kerry?"  
  
" I wouldn't pull too many more stunts like last night.. You might get caught next time"  
  
Kerry began walking away and All Abby could do was stare. So many things were running through her mind. "Did kerry see us? oh my god.. what if she.... she wouldnt tell... would she?"  
  
Carter walked out with his and her coat and they walked together, hand in hand to Abby car to go home. 


End file.
